freedomwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos "Theodosius" Jinnah
Carlos "Theodosius" Jinnah (カルロス • "テオドシウス" • ジンナー) is a Sinner, and one of the companions of the Protagonist. He is known as "The Carefree Hedonist" and his real name is Creutz Theodosius. (クロイツ • テオドシウス) Profile Appearance Carlos is a tall, slender, man with pale skin and gold eyes. His hair is a dull blond that gradients into a murky light brown at the tips and is styled backwards at an upwards angle. He wears a teal padded jacket, tight fitting gray pants adorned with knee pads, and simple black shoes. Under his jacket, he wears an average black button up shirt. Around his neck he wears three ties, one orange, one black, and one pink. He also wears five earrings that act as his headset; a large teal square on his left lobe along with two cartilage rings of the same color, and on his right ear he has two larger cartilage piercings, the top one being orange and the bottom being magenta. Carlos is drawn in all official and concept art with sharp facial features and sloped, tired looking eyes. He is also usually depicted with a smirk or devious smile. Personality Personality wise, Carlos is extremely laid back and sarcastic, rarely taking things seriously. He is a notorious liar and often tells outlandish stories that he later admits were completely made up. He's very interested in drama and greatly enjoys fighting, this goes as far as him considering stirring up trouble himself and talking about how he'd love to engage in combat with Abel. He also enjoys jokingly picking on his comrades, especially the Protagonist and Mattias. Despite his dishonest tendencies and playful mocking, it is shown that he cares deeply for his friends and teammates. It is also evident in his idle dialogue and battle quotes that he holds little regard for his own life and throws himself into battle without worrying about the outcome. During the CODE 5 traitor investigation he displays incredibly self depreciating behavior and is either genuinely touched or bitterly frustrated should the Protagonist choose the dialogue options defending his innocence. It's also mentioned in the Material Book that Carlos' personality is all a facade, as seen when he occasionally slips up and says things that are oddly cold, sometimes even snapping at people. Despite this, it's also stated he became too invested in his role on the surface and truly did regret his betrayal. His true colors are said to be of unparalleled cruelty and complete ruthlessness. (冷酷無比) Story Carlos is introduced in CODE 2 after Uwe and Nina's rookie sinner party in the Fueling Station. The Protagonist and Mattias meet him outside the establishment where he confronts them, claiming they stole his glasses. After threatening to bump them down to CODE 1 he reveals that he was only kidding and that he's an old friend of Uwe's. He assists the protagonist in multiple story missions and is almost always available for other missions as well. He will always lead the team in CODE 4 that fails to save either Hal or Ann. In CODE 5, after the possibility of a traitor arises, many people suspect Carlos to be the perpetrator. He does not deny the claims and will even call himself a spy or ask why he hasn't been "taken away" yet. Despite his seemingly evident guilt, it is later discovered that the traitor was someone else. In CODE 7, after defeating Peltatum, Carlos stabs the Protagonist in the upper back with a combat knife, killing them. Luckily, this action was needed to allow the Protagonist to enter the Casket and meet Simeon. He then reveals himself as a warrior from On High and leaves after putting down his bangs and receiving a pair of glasses from Sylvia. Trivia * His Accessory wields a handgun-type weapon. **This weapon along with the knuckle weapon are not currently available to players. * Carlos is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara. * The producer, Junichi Yoshizawa, stated Carlos's character was inspired by Steve Buscemi's role in Reservoir Dogs. * In the La Vie En Rose Material Book, Carlos' age is listed as "mid to late twenties." * He ties each of his neckties a different way, the orange being with an oriental knot, the purple being with a half windsor, and the orange being with a four in hand. * According to the Material Book Carlos has two sons named Manuel and Cyrus. Gallery 987.jpg 988.jpg 990.jpg 989.jpg 987b.jpg 988b.jpg 990b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sinners Category:Male characters Category:Alive Category:On High